Just another Spring fling
by Similicious
Summary: The Spring Fling has started. Who will win? Will new relationships bloom? or will this Event make things worse and get others to shred tears? Please R&R! DMxHG
1. Chapter 1

**JUST ANOTHER SPRING FLING**

**Chapter 1**

I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Nothing belongs to me everything belongs to miss Joanne Kathleen (JK) Rowling. Seriously if I owned Harry Potter Draco and Hermione would have been paired up ages ago. Mischief Managed.

xxx

"Attention students!" came the cheery voice of the headmaster Dumbledore. "Spring has just recently bloomed and it is once again time to nominate for our Spring King and Queen same rules apply only 5th years can be nominated and it's two girls two boys from each house. You have until tomorrow evening to place your nominations in this goblet." He announced pointing to a silver goblet decorated with emerald vines and ruby cherries.

The evening they've all been waiting for had arrived the nominees were getting announced. Dumbledore silenced the crowd and took out a scroll of parchment.

"When your name is called proceed to the front for the school to be familiar with their nominees from Hufflepuff we have Susan Bones" A loud cheer shot from the hufflepuff table. "Justin Flinch-Fletchly, Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan" The four houses clapped to show respect.

"From Ravenclaw we have Padma Patil" Parvati screamed and broke into wild clapping as her sister got nominated. "Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin and Michael Corner." Ginny released herself into loud cheerin as her boyfriend was nominated but was slightly disappointed she couldn't get nominated and be partnered with him.

"From Slytherin" Without even announcing any student Slytherin started sheering and cat calling. "Quiet down please from Slytherin Pansy Parkinson" Slytherin burst into wild cheerin to encourage their house mate. "Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode" Crabbe and Goyle clapped hands thinking it was funny to nominate Millicent as a joke. "And Draco Malfoy!" At that instance the slytherin stood with a standing ovation and cheered as the most popular slytherin was nominated. Completely oblivious that the Gryffindor table were sneering.

"And last but not least from Gryffindor we have Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan Harry Potter" At that instance the whole great hall burst into cheering. "And Hermione Granger once again the great hall erupted into cheering as the so called 'Viktor Krum's girlfriend' just got nominated. The last of the Gryffindor nominees proceeded to the front as they ignored the sudden outburst from the rest of the school.

"Quiet down students now you all know what happens next the male nominees picks out a female name from the goblet to decide who their dance partner and dates are for the ball at that instance Pansy curled up to Draco as if she knows that hes getting her.

"Now let's start men form a line please." The men formed a line with Justin at the front as Dumbledore read out their partners from the piece of parchments.

"Justin has gotten Millicent" Justin gave a loud groan as he got the 'ugly' slytherin.

Harry was next in line and shivered lightly as he cautiously picked out a piece of parchment praying he got Hermione.

"Harry has gotten Lisa Turpin" Harry shrugged standing next to the Ravenclaw.

Seamus was after Harry and since Harry didn't get their fellow Gryffindor he hoped that he would get her.

"Seamus has been paired up with Susan Bones" Seamus smiled getting the pretty hufflepuff.

They continued getting their partners. Ernie with Padma, Anthony with Pansy, and Michael with Lavender. They continue until they only had two nominees left awaiting to get their partners. Malfoy being the good friend he was let Blaise go first praying that he got Hermione.

"Blaise with Hannah" Malfoy groaned along with Hermione and basically everyone but the groand were quickly replace with gasps from the girls as the brunette gryffinor had been automatically paired up with the best looking male nominee there was after the gasps and groans there was grunts of jealousy as all the girls wanted Malfoy as their partner.

"And that automatically means Hermione with Draco" The great hall erupted into cheers until…

"I'm not going anywhere near that mudblood" Came shooting out for all of the great hall to hear. The slytherin burst out into laughter while the other three houses gasped and covered there mouths.

"I'll be glad to swap with you Malfoy" came the voice of Anthony Goldstein. "Isn't that what you want? To get your girlfriend as your partner." Just then Dumbledore broke through breaking the tension no one will be swapping partners that's my final." Draco grouned before sneering.

"No way am I touching or dancing with that mudblood she can go to the presentation ball by herself and dance by herself." At that insatce they hear the loud rattling sounds of the Great doors as Hermione Granger ran through them making them clash as they swang back and forth.

"There is no such need for foul language Mr Malfoy you will accompany Miss Granger to the Balls and Spring Fling events to come and there will be no Buts no complains no talk backs and that is my final word so drop it!"

All of the students proceeded to their common rooms talking about the current events of spring of course starting with the spring fling and Draco well he wasn't that exited about the events at all nor did he care.

XXX

**A/N: **Well you like? Please review and feel free to give me ideas go easy on me this is my 2nd fanfic and I stopped writing my first one because no one seemed interested and this one was haunting me so I need to publish it newaiiz that's all for now ciao.

Slyannique


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST ANOTHER SPRING FLING**

**Chapter 2**

I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Nothing belongs to me everything belongs to miss Joanne Kathleen (JK) Rowling. Seriously if I owned Harry Potter Draco and Hermione would have been paired up ages ago. Mischief Managed.

xxx

Professor McGonagall wandered through a labyrinth of corridors and passages until she was face to face with the big chocolate brown double doors. She swiftly pushed the door open with her foot making the door make a loud clash that echoed around the large room as it hit the back wall. The Great hall was empty the four tables had been put away and there was only a platform at the front where the staff table used to be.

"Alright students settle down is everyone here?" She questioned Anthony who was the nearest student.

"Hermione Granger's not here yet professor" Lavender spoke in a husky tone that was annoyingly cute.

"She probably took what I said seriously, oh well professor looks like you'll have to nominate someone else for the spring fling and professor that being said can you NOT nominate a mudblood if I have to dance with them they have to be at least half blood or more and they have to be hot" Draco said smirking in the back with his back against the wall sniggering with Blaise, Pansy and Millicent.

"No need for such foul language Mr Malfoy I'm sure Ms Granger will be her any second or she might have a reosanable excuse we just have to be patient It's not like Ms granger to fail being punctual to her appointments just wait." McGonagall insisted feeling a little bit worried about the brunette in her house.

At that being said Hermione walked through the great double doors drenched in water and was soaking wet. The Slytherins couldn't fight back a laugh at the sight of the Gryffindor. But Blaise and Draco immediately stopped as they noticed that Hermione's clothes had become transparent and her crimson bra was clearly visible through her white cotton shirt.

"Ms Granger care to explain what in Merlin's name happened to you?" McGonagall asked fixing her glasses as she looked Hermione up and down at Hermione.

"Ran into Peeves Professor" Hermione explained untying her hair causing her hair to come out all wavy and sleek.

"Very well ms Granger umm it is completely useless to teach you to dance in wet clothing so go up to your common room and get dressed you have approximately 10 minutes I want you back in 15 minutes maximum got it?" Hermione nodded and ran off as McGonagall excused her.

"Okay while we wait for miss Granger pleas pair up with your partners and practice swinging them after three swings the males have to pick a song from the red hat, and a type of dance from the blue hat." McGonagall instructed.

The nominees practiced swinging and Malfoy sneered in the back of the room watching the boys struggle to keep them up in the air when they picked them up and swinged them around their body. Draco was deeply amused as Justin tried to pick Millicent up but just ended up falling backwards crashing into Blaise and Hannah who fell backwards who crashed into Seamus and Susan and so on.

Draco laughed in amusement at the scene before him but immediately stopped as a girl wearing black shorts that were barely mid-thigh length and a white cotton long sleeved shirt that showed her black bra and was tied at the back causing her stomach to be visible. Draco's mouth dropped slightly as he noticed it was Hermione who walked in looking _hot!_

"Okay students miss Granger is back so lets get started all of you will be allocated with a singing teacher and a choreographer so pair up with your partners and I'll introduce you to your teachers.

The nominees headed of in different directions with their teachers. "Sir when will our other teacher arrive?" Hermione asked absent mindedly rubbing the back of her neck not noticing Draco watchin her every move.

"uhh Here she is now" Caspian their teacher said turning his gaze towards the direction of the door.

"Cara?" Draco said leaping up from his seat.

"Draco nice to see you hows aunt Cissy?" Cara asked walkin over to her childhood friend.

"Fine she's even doing the witch's bop" Draco joked laughing wholeheartedly shocking Hermione with his warmth.

"What's the witch's bop?" Hermione asked completely clueless.

"It's a wizard dance honey. You must be Hermione Granger" Cara answered holding out her hand. "Caranissa Spear" she introduced herself before dragging them to a far corner of the great hall.

"Okay let's start Draco what type of dance did you get?" Cara asked setting up the enchanted music player and tied up her black hair with purple streaks into a long sleek pony tail. She wasn't that bad looking actually Draco used to have a crush on her when they were younger. She had black leek hair with purple streaks, light olive skin, emerald eyes that glistened and glittered, a toned stomach and long legs.

"Waltz, swing, and latin salsa" Draco answered holding up the small piece of salsa. "And it's danced to 'Had the time of our life" Draco answered. "I think we have to sing that along with some other song later.

"Yes okay I'll Handle Hermione's vocals and Caspian will handle you." Cara instructed walking over to a keyboard but first lets do some scales together c'mon love" She took Hermione's hand and took her over to the keyboard with Draco and Caspian following behind.

"We'll start okay Do Re Me Fa So La Ti Do" Cara and Caspian started.

"Do Re Me Fa So La Ti Do" Draco and Hermione copied their pitch getting higher.

"Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re Do" Cara and Draco continued their Pitch getting lower.

"Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re Do" Draco and Hermione once again copied.

"Good now let's do Mi oh oh oh oh oh oh oh" Cara instructed telling them to do it individually.

"Draco and Hermione did the scale individually with great success.

"Awesome now Do a deer a female deer" Cara started

"Re a drop of gold inside" Caspian continued.

Cara instructed Draco to continue as she sat down next to Caspian.

"Me a name I call myself" Draco began

"Far a long long way to run" Hermione continued.

They continued that sequence with the rest of the song.

"Sow a needle pulling thread"

"La a note to follow so"

"Tea a drink with Jam and Bread"

"And that brings us back to Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do"

"Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re Do" They concluded and separated to train individually.

"Swing your hips to the left a bit more Hermione" Cara demanded. "Your lucky you get to dance with Draco his a really good dancer and a nice guy" Cara said showing Hermione how to swing her hips. Hermione snorted. "What did I say?" Car asked really confused.

"Nice guy you've gotta be joking." Hermione forced out.

"No he's a really nice guy" Cara insisted not liking Hermione's attitude.

"Yeah and pigs can fly" Hermione joked.

"His nice what's wrong with you?" Cara said getting angry. How dare she speak like that about her friend.

"Not if you're a muggle born, or to him a _mudblood_. He always says stuff about me he calls me a _filthy little mudblood _or a book worm buck toothed Gryffindor is that still nice?" Hermione asked slumping into the nearest seat.

"He said in front of the whole school that he wasn't going near a filthy little mudblood let alone dance and touch one, He said I would just got to the presentation ball by myself and to all the other balls by myself because he's not gonna turn up so technically this is useless" Hermione said getting up to talk to Harry"

Cara's face crumpled as realization washed over her. Had her best friend as a child really turned out like his parents? Had Draco really change drastically over 7 years that she could no longer recognize him? Does she still know who Draco Malfoy her best friend was?

XXX

**A/N: **There's chapter 2 hoped ya liked it gimme ideas and I'll get the next chapter up soon. Lucky it's summer holidays her in Australia 6 weeks holidays so much free time to write fanfiction. So review and I will update. Ciao

Slyannique


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST ANOTHER SPRING FLING**

**Chapter 3**

I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Nothing belongs to me everything belongs to miss Joanne Kathleen (JK) Rowling. Seriously if I owned Harry Potter Draco and Hermione would have been paired up ages ago. Mischief Managed.

xxx

"Draco I want to talk to you." Cara said interrupting Draco's lesson with Caspian. Cara motioned for Draco to follow her and draco stood up to follow.

"What's up Cara?" Draco asked getting worried.

"I just want to know if this is worth it." Cara announced staring at Draco as though he was very intriguing.

"Of course this is worth it Cara what are you on about?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well are you even going to turn up to the Presentation Ball and the other balls to come?" Cara asked slumping into the nearest chair.

"Granger" Draco mumbled knowing that Hermione had painted a bad image in his friends mind.

"Of course I am Cara what gives you an idea that I won't I just said I won't to scare Gra I mean _Hermione _a bit you know me joking around she might of taken it seriously." Draco said laughing a little to emphasize the point.

"Good Draco, I'll be watching you Caspian and I will go to the presentation ball to see that our hard work didn't go to waste." Cara smirked going off to look for her student dismissing Draco to go back to Caspian.

_I'm screwed! _Draco thought hopelessly returning to Caspian.

OOOOO

"C'mon love break times over we still need to teach a lot come on up up" Cara demanded pulling the dazed Hermione of the seat.

"C'mon Hermione just two more hours of suffering I promise" Cara said cheerily as she looked at her watch.

"I've already said Cara this is useless Malfoy won't even turn up" Hermione said sitting back down.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't worry I already talked to Draco if he doesn't turn up he wont see the next daylight come on get up or else I'll get Draco to carry you off that chair unless of course you'd prefer that DRA" Cara started but was cut of by Hermione.

"Okay, Okay don't get tour knickers in a knot." Hermione complained barely in a whisper.

"Good girl Hermione." Cara praised. "Caspian Draco come on we need to start getting them to dance together." Cara explained smirking as Hermione's face paled.

_Interesting my two students look really cute as a couple looks like Cara Spear has another project apart from teaching people how to dance._

Draco and Hermione have been dancing for around fifteen minutes well trying at least.

"NO NO!" Cara cried in frustration. "I said Draco you have to hold Hermione around the waist and Hermione you have to look up into his eyes like your in love not vice versa! YOU HAVE TO LOOK IN LOVE FOR MERLIN"S SAKE NOT LIKE YOUR ABOUT TO STICK A WAND UP HIS NOSE!!" Cara cried in disbelief. "How hard is it to look in love?" Cara said pulling her hair as she was about to lose her patience.

"Well it's not that easy to put on a face and pretend to be in love with your mortal enemy for the past seven years you can't just chuck them together and expect them to automatically be in love it's gonna need a lot of practice especially when I'm not an actress" Hermione bit back crossing her arms.

"Well how come Draco can do it and you can't ha?" Cara debated back.

"Well he's Malfoy he's probably fooled every 5th year there is this year saying that he's madly in love with them and plans to marry them in the near future. He's a damn playboy after all." Hermione argued throwing her arms up in frustration.

"I'm not a playboy" Draco pouted clutching his heart like he was hurt.

"Really Malfoy let's see rumour has it your going out with Pansy Parkinson, Millicent seem to always pounce on you, you were firting with Greenrass during charms, Parvati was in the common room boasting and saying you were her new boyfriend who got into a catfight with Lavender and her sister Padma who also claims to be your girlfriend, Ginny said she used to go out with you but you broke it off, as did Luna , Hannah was crying to Justin because you broke her heart which caused them to end up getting together, Susan also said she went out with you but wasn't as devastated, Cho an Marietta said you always flirt with them but they ignore you cause they each have boyfriends, four people witnessed Alicia Spinnet slap you as you tried to kiss her, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour claim you tried to ask them out. I can go on forever the list is endless Malfoy." Hermione concluded with a smirk.

"Stalking me know hey granger?" Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow at the blushing Gryffindor.

"What no as it happens my friends are your victims." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

"Really Granger? Since when were you friends with Daphne, Millicent and Pansy?" Draco asked still smirking.

"Well for them I'm just observant and I notice you can't really miss Millicent pouncing on you she makes an earthquake doing so." The whole group cracked up laughing including Malfoy who wiped back a tear from laughter. "Wow Malfoy actually Knows how to laugh" Hermione taunted.

"Oh shut up." Malfoy answered still laughing.

"For Pansy everyone knows your going out with her she's alwas talking about it she may as well get it broadcasted in the Daily Prophet and on the radio and for Greengrass I was walking over to Ron and hary who happened to be practicing behind you when I noticed you were flirting see Malfoy I'm not a stalker."

"That's enough mucking around Hermione Draco go try again." Hermione and Draco stood up and continued practicing. Now doing a better job.

Hermione span causing her hair to flutter in Draco's face causing him to breath in the faint smell of vanilla and mint. He closed his eyes breathing in the aroma of her hair tightening the grip around her waist. He gracefully picked her up and span her in the air causing her to land in his arms when he stopped. He opened his eyes breathing heavily and was face to face with her. He was leaning in about to touch his lips against the red, plump lips of Hermione Granger. They were about an inch apart before…

"That was perfect!" Cara announced clapping her hands. Caspian nodded ad joined in with the clapping. "Absolutely beautiful honey see you can look in love with Draco when you try. It's not that hard is it?" Cara questioned still very proud of her students. "Draco that was marvellous I don't know what to say um Bravura" Car said laughing. "The way you picked her up with grace and ease and the way you closed your eyes it was like you truly were in love it was like you two were simply made for each other." Cara said hugging Draco and Hermione.

"I just talked to Minerva" Caspian announced. "The Presentation Ball is in six days we need to prepare." Caspian explained. Cara nodded and looked at her students.

"6:00 at the transfiguration classroom tomorrow afternoon be there." Cara said. "I'll talk to McGonagall now go get some sleep" Hermione and Draco were dismissed and walked of to go to sleep.

XXX

**A/N:** What do you think good bad? Review give me ideas getting writers block.

Thank you to Umbridgeskitty who was the only one that reviewed. Awwws Shattered.

Please review it'll give me a confidence boost and update sooner. Ciao for now

Slyannique


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST ANOTHER SPRING FLING**

**Chapter 4**

I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Nothing belongs to me everything belongs to miss Joanne Kathleen (JK) Rowling. Seriously if I owned Harry Potter Draco and Hermione would have been paired up ages ago. Mischief Managed.

xxx

"Just because the Spring Fling is again in session doesn't mean you can muck around your classes and it also doesn't mean the nominees have special privileges they still can get points deducted and_ detention" _Professor Snape sneered eying the Gryffindors.

"Very well today we will be taking notes and will be starting a project. The project will be completed in pairs and to everyone's advantage I will be allocating them to make sure the teams will be fair. The team with the highest mark will get an award. This is due first thing next week and is worth a quarter of your grade" The whole class groaned including the slytherins. 

"But sir as you indicated spring fling is on the presentation is this Saturday and quidditch is on Sunday we don't have the weekend to complete it can we at least have an extension?" Pansy Parkinson requested sweetly smiling at her head of house.

"Let me consider, I know No! School activities are my priority not after school ones and as for quidditch I suggest you take special care loss of limb will not excuse you! Longbottom had these out." Professor Snape boomed handing Neville parchments with instructions.

"Okay when I call your name please stand and forward off to your partners." Professor Snape announced ruffling through parchment until he found the one indicating the partnerships.

"Parkinson, Weasley" groans erupted from both houses.

"Potter, Greengrass"

"Bulstrode, Thomas"

"Crabbe, Patel"

"Brown, Goyle"

"Finnegan, Gaunt"

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Hermione FINALLY heard her name and not with the best person either.

"Granger, Malfoy" Snape announced last before folding the piece of parchment and placing it in the back pocket of his robes.

"WHAT!" The two enemies chorused together. But Snape just rolled his eyes continuing to address the class with instructions.

"Get over here Granger I'm not standing up to be in front of the class looking like a nerd." Hermione just rolled her eyes before huffing out a breath of air and getting up to join Malfoy in the back of the room.

"The persona potion is a rather difficult potion that identifies ones personality it is used as an alternative to a love potion because by using this potion you can identify what a person likes and get them to fall madly in love with you by showing you have the same qualities and interests. Now before you get someone to drink this potion you first have to build the mirror once the person drinks the potion the mirror will change color a color describing the persons personality. On the sheet are instructions and ingredients and you must go to the library to find a dictionary holding the meanings of the colors. Both of you are expected to desribe the qualities of the persona potion and then record the findings in each other altogether I expect to find a minimum of 8 feet again my Monday now copy these notes." Snape concluded flicking his wand to get words to appear on the board.

"Oi mudblood how dare you paint a bad image of me to _MY_ friend." Draco whispered writing down notes that were magically appearing on the board. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I didn't paint a bad image of you I just told her all she was teaching me was completely useless because you weren't gonna turn up anyways." She answered dipping her quill in her ink well.

"Yeah right you just want to get my friend on your side because you actually want to make friends apart from your two boyfriends pothead and weasel." Draco snapped leaning back seeing he had finished his notes.

"For your information I have more friends that just Harry and Ron real friends that _I_ made by gaining their trust not because of my fathers status in Voldemort's inner circle and they are not my boyfriends." Hermione concluded placing starting to pack up as she too has finished taking notes.

"Fine with me" Draco answered smirking as he placed his left hand just above Hermione's knee and started rubbing up and down her thigh. Hermione tensed as she tried to shove his hand away.

"My Granger how did you get such a hot figure? Who would of thought that the sweet, innocent Hermione Granger could wear clothing hardly covering anything?" Draco taunted still massaging her thigh.

"I rest my case" Hermione said lifting his hand of her thigh.

"What case?" Draco asked curiously eying the brunette Gryffindor.

"That you're a flirt and a playboy you tried denying yesterday I'm called the brightest witch of my age for a reason you know as she got up and left the class.

"I saw that" Blaise startled Draco from behind.

"Saw what?" Draco asked not caring about his next lesson and put his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"Draco I'm your best friend we are practically brothers we have the same taste in everything what I don't understand is why we have to have the same taste in girls for you always beat me to the girls I plan on hitting on." Blaise pouted sitting on the seat next to him.

"Draco smiled well I am the Slytherin Prince after all." Draco said praising himself. Blaise gave him a playful punch on the arm.

"Who's burning the fires of your excessive ego? Mind giving me there name?" Blaise asked chuckling a little.

"Blaise, Blaise I don't need anyone to burn my fire I'm fully capable of doing it myself what time is it?" Draco asked starting to pack up.

"Ten past two" Blaise said shrugging.

"Son of a cow Transfiguration started ten minutes ago" Draco yelled before running out"

"Hey Drake you forgot your potions book" Blaise called out causing Draco to run back and catch the damn book that Blaise threw.

Draco was halfway to transfiguration when he decide to read more on the persona potion he opened the potion book when he noticed it wasn't his but Hermione Grangers. Smirking he placed the book in his back before rushing of to Transfiguration.

OOOOO

"Hermione what are you looking for?" Ron asked on there way to Gryffindor tower.

"My potions book I want to get started on our potions homework" Hermione said searching her bag when Harry ran past.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.

"I have a practice session with Lisa and my teachers" Harry paused to say before dashing off.

"Oh No! What time is it?" Hermione asked helplessly.

"Quarter past 6 why?" Ron asked looking at his watch.

"I have to practice with Malfoy as well and I'm already late bye Ron!" And she dashed off towards the Transfiguration Room."

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione pleaded gasping for air.

"It's alright honey we were only starting." Cara said going over to talk to Caspian.

"For Cara it's okay for me it isn't I have better things to do Granger. It's becoming your habit of being lat your late two times in a row.

"I said I was sorry okay I freaking apologized I was looking for my Potion book to start on our essay but I can't find it!" Hermione said gasping for more air but Draco just gasped at the Gryffindor looking her up and down.

_You'll never find your book cause I have not intentions on returning it._

"Okay let's start with the song Draco what song is it again?" Cara said looking at the blond.

"Had the time of my life" he announced

"Ah a beautiful song let's get started."

They practiced for a good hour before getting dismissed.

"Come meet us on Wednesday same time same place." Caspian instructed before letting them out.

XXX

**A/N: **There's chapter four Draco's such a prat what's he gonna do with that book? Review give me ideas, thoughts make me happy because im spending a cold Christmas by myself as usual give me reviews as your chistmas gift I'll be evr so happy it will be my happiest Christmas Ever lol. REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST ANOTHER SPRING FLING**

**Chapter 1**

I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Nothing belongs to me everything belongs to miss Joanne Kathleen (JK) Rowling. Seriously if I owned Harry Potter Draco and Hermione would have been paired up ages ago. Mischief Managed.

xxx

"Oi Granger did you mention losing this?" Draco asked holding up Hermione's potion book as he smirked at her horrified face.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Hermione yelled jumping up trying to retrieve her book but was unsuccessful because Draco was taller than her he was around 6'2 and she was only 5'6.

"Mmm touchy Granger but there's this rather famous _muggle_ saying that I follow you know the one that goes 'finders keepers losers weepers' meaning I find your book I keep it." Draco explained smirking at the adorable annoyed expression of the brunette Gryffindor.

"You know seeing you are a _muggle-born _shouldn't you know that saying?" Draco questioned as he flicked through the potion book.

"Your such an arrogant self-centred little cockroach Malfoy" Hermione screeched still jumping.

"So I've been told. Well well Granger still keeping contact wil your Bulgarian quidditch player Viktor how sweet." Draco replied looking through the potion book that was causing him such a wonderful time.

"That is none of you business Malfoy now I would appreciate it if you return my book thank you." Hermione requested holding out her hand hoping it will work.

"Granger you boyfriend is so sweet _I miss you herm-o-ninny_ that is very sweet it would be nice if he can pronounce your name right though I mean the spelling cant be worse than the actual pronunciation _Hermione._ " Draco mocked in a Viktor Krum sort of accent. Rolling Hermione's name on his tongue.

"Are you gonna return my book or not?" Hermione asked leaning against the cold stone wall.

"Let's see um…No not at the moment but eventually if you be a good little mudblood and do whatever I want." Draco smirked at the poor distressed Hermione Granger.

"What?" Hermione asked as she sprung her head up.

"Do whatever I want and you will get your book back simple." Draco explained slower.

"What do you want me to do Malfoy?" Hermione asked hopelessly.

"Mmm Granger well you can start by letting me have a taste of those luscious mudblood Gryffindor lips of yours." Draco said stil smirking at the wide eyed horrified expression of Hermione Granger.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no Malfoy that's to drastic request anything but that!" Hermione said in that stubborn tone of hers.

"Very well Granger looks like this book of yours will do good in warming the Slytherin common room along with your letter, picture of krum and your group photo of the golden trio anything else in here oh yes and your essay for charms what is that doing in your potion book?" Draco asked turning to walk off.

"I must of accidently put it there when I was doing my homework yesterday Malfoy please don't burn my belongings please I'm begging you." Hermione pleaded tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well Granger if you don't want your book turning into firewood you know what you have to do all you have to do is _agree_ to my request. So can I?" Draco asked folding his arms.

Hermione looked down and was immediately fascinated with her hands. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was slammed into the cold stone wall. She made to push him away but he grabbed her hands and slammed them above her head. One hand was grasping her wrists keeping them in place and his other hand was roaming all over her body. It was deep and rather forced and Hermione couldn't do anything to pull back.

When he pulled away they were both gasping for air. His gaze roamed over the weeping form of Hermione Granger and immediately regretted his actions. He brushed his thumb over her bleeding swollen lip and returned her charms assignment to her.

"You will do any of my commands understood?" Hermione just nodded and continued fiddling with her hands. "You will be in my hands for one month every week you will retrieve an article of your property in total five weeks of you being under my surveillance and under my command. See you on Wednesday" He spoke in a dark tone as he made his way to the Slytherin common room.

OOOOO

Hermione had gained refuge at her warm, safe Gryffindor common room she tried not to break down but her self control lead her elsewhere and she broke into tears and muffled sobs.

_Stupid ferret insufferable little prick wont even give my damn book back bloody ferret._

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked breaking her from her reverie. But Hermione just continued sobbing. "Hermione you can tell me if you want my brother and Harry wont hear a word what is it.

"Well, Malfoy" Hermione began somewhat in a distressed tone.

"What did Malfoy do now?" Ginny asked patting her older friend in the back.

"He has my potions book along with my letter from viktor my photo of viktor and my group picture with Harry and Ron and the blasted cockroach wont return it.

"Oh Ron asked me before if I've seen your book and all along that ferret had it but Hermione why are you so upset and crying?" Ginny asled worried about her brunette friend. 

"I have to do anything he wants for five weeks, five weeks Ginny knowing Malfoy his gonna give me a hard time." Hermione sobbed burying her face in her hands.

"Hermione I know you'll be upset but crying that's a little over dramatic."Ginny said now confused.

"Ginny it's what he did before-" she was cut off.

"Why what did he do before?" Ginny asked starting to fume as her face was turning the same color as her hair.

"He kissed me." Hermione said sobbing.

"Hermione now I really am confused care to elaborate?" Ginny asked her head spinning.

"He forced himself on me and kissed me do you want me to spell it out Gin." Hermione asked crying again.

"Yeah that figures that parts obvious but what connection is that to your belongings?" Ginny asked getting irritated.

"That was one of his commands to kiss me he commanded me to give him permission to kiss me but I didn't so he forced me instead!" Hermione yelled breaking down once again.

"Oh Hermione I- I didn't" she was cut of by Hermione.

"And worse his my Spring Fling partner what if he tries something when Cara and Caspian aren't watching Gin I'm scared." She explained just then Ginny cracked into a fit of laughter. "Something I say?" Hermione asked smiling at her friend as she began to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry it's just it's Malfoy who would think that Malfoy would force himself on you I mean every girl just normally pounce on him and well you just he's running after you Malfoy doesn't run after girls they run after him imagine parkinsons face when she finde out her Drakey-poo is running after Hermione Granger." At that Hermione cracked up laughing as well

"don't let it get to you 'mione just play along and next time he commands make sure someones around knowing Parkinson she always gets the newest gossip. Coz Hermione I'mm gonna help you make little Ferret boy be so entwined in your fingers that he will be the one to start following your commands." Ginny said with a smirk that would give Malfoy a run for his money.

"Hermione we're gonna beat Malafoy at his own game."

_XXX_

**A/N: **OOOO scheming Ginny will they be able to beat malfoy in his own game? I don't know yet so gimme thoughts and ideas and I'll update soon Happy New Year for 2008! New Years Resolution is to update more and I will if you review ciao

Slyannique.


End file.
